Faded
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE*  Finn is jealous of Rachel and Puck's  established  friendship and confronts her about it. Warning: VERY dark!fic! Graphic non-con! Rape! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Heavy M. FINN IS THE BAD GUY, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ. AU


The knock on the door surprised her, causing her to drop her book and lose her place in the book she had been reading. Glancing at the clock, she guessed it was Noah, there for the weekly movie night they had started back in NYU. Bouncing out of her overly large chair, Rachel flung open the door, shocked to see a different man than the one she was waiting for.

"Oh, hello, Finn," she said cheerfully. "Do you want to come in?"

"Uh, sure." Rachel noticed him looking at her strangely. He stomped his feet and shook off the rainwater still dripping from his coat before stepping in behind her. She never heard the faint click as he locked the door, too intent on asking him if he wanted something to drink. "No, no thanks. Uh, Rach, can we talk?"

He was suddenly right behind her, too close, his breath hot on her neck. Rachel attempted to move around him, forcing a smile. "Of course, how can I help you?"

"What's this thing with you and Puck? I mean, I know I only moved to New York a couple of months ago, but you two seem…" Finn sighed, stepping away from her and cracking his knuckles, something Rachel knew meant he was nervous (and it's something he knows she hates because it's bad for your joints). "Are you sleeping with him?" he asked harshly, every line in his body tense.

Rachel laughed. (Finn didn't look too pleased.) "Really, Finn? Noah and I are not involved in any way. He's simply my best friend. We grew close, as we were the only people we knew when we both came to New York." Her voice grew hard as she continued. "And, besides, I hardly believe it's any of your business whether we're 'sleeping' together. Yes, we've slept in the same bed, several times, in fact, not that you deserve to know that much. You made things perfectly clear back in junior year. You have no authority over who I hang out with or who I have sex with, should I ever make it to that point in my life."

The tall man didn't seem to be listening any more, his fists clenched as she stood in front of him, her hands on her hips as she lectured him. Finn advanced on her slowly, his breathing becoming erratic.

"So you are sleeping with him? I can't believe you would sink so slow." His hand darted out, grabbing her upper arm in a tight grip.

"I just told you I didn't!" She jerked against him. "Let me go, Finn, this isn't funny!"

He didn't seem to hear her anymore. "Well, if you're going to just give it to anyone, I think I'll just have to try you out myself," he sneered, yanking her closer. Her hands beat against his broad chest but he held her fast.

_Noah will be here soon; he'll protect me!_

"LET ME GO!" Rachel screamed, raking her nails across his face. Finn roared, his hand flying to his cheek. She took that moment to shove him away from her and he stumbled as she ran around him. He caught her as she tried to open the door, the lock preventing her from escaping. Flipping her around, Finn pinned her against the door with his body, one of his large hands holding both of her tiny ones above her head as he covered her mouth with his, swallowing her scream. His teeth bit into her soft lips and Rachel tasted blood.

His free hand groped her breast roughly and he ground his hips against her. Mistaking the whimper she let out as one of passion, Finn released her mouth and trailed kisses down her jaw, biting hard and bruising the delicate skin.

"Please, Finn, let me go," Rachel sobbed, bucking her hips and trying to free her hands.

"Come on, Rachel, you'll like it," he murmured against her neck, his hand on the drawstring of her (Noah's) pajama pants.

_Noah will save me._

She managed to knee his thigh when Finn moved slightly away, allowing her to wrench her arms free and once again shove him from her. He groaned as Rachel ran towards the couch, trying desperately to reach her phone. His massive body pinned her against the arm as she bent over and he grappled for her hands.

Rachel screamed as loud as she could, trying to turn around to claw him or punch him or slap him or _something_, but his hips dug into hers, not allowing her to move from the waist down. He managed to grab her hands again when she managed to twist slightly. He held them behind her back, leaving the arm of the couch as her only means of support.

"You wanna do this the hard way?" Finn grunted. Filled with horror, she felt him messing with his jeans and heard the zipper being pulled down before his hips eased off hers so quickly that she didn't register that it had happened until she felt his skin pressed against the bared skin of her arse. He fisted her hair roughly and, jerking her head up, hissed, "We'll do this the hard way."

_Noah will save me._

Rachel let out a sob as she felt him fumbling, his fingers probing her. She heard him mumble something about her being dry and she focused on a spot on the couch, trying to detach herself from what the man behind her was doing.

_Where was Noah?_

She let out another sob as he breached her, ripping her maidenhood. Tears of pain and humiliation tracked down her face and she watched in morbid fascination as they splashed onto the couch. She vaguely felt the couch jerking beneath her while the wood in the arm dug into her bare hips. Her wrists where aching from their awkward position in one of Finn's hands.

Suddenly her line of sight changed and she was looking at the ceiling. Finn had pulled her upright and her head lolled back, falling against his chest as he continued his assault. His breath came hot and fast against her face, his somewhat familiar smell invading her nostrils thickly. She felt him kissing her cheek and saying something in her ear. When Rachel didn't respond or make any notion that she heard him, she felt him bite down on her neck and shoulder. She kept staring at the ceiling, trying to find a pattern in the tiles of her once-beloved Manhattan apartment.

Her vision changed once again as he threw her forward, releasing her hands as he did so. Her face landed on the cushion, her arms flopping down beside her. She could hear Finn cursing and his fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her into his thrusts. Moments later, she felt him explode inside her and he collapsed against her back, breathing heavily.

His weight was crushing her and it was getting harder to breathe and all Rachel wanted was for him to leave or kill her or whatever he was planning to do. After what felt like an eternity, Finn sat up and she winced as he pulled out of her. She listened, not moving, as he set his pants to right and then gently tugged up her pajama bottoms. He sighed.

"God damn it, Rachel, why couldn't you have loved me again," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." She heard the lock slide and the door opened. "I'm so, so sorry."

Only once it had been silent for several seconds did Rachel dare move, sobbing against the pain as she moved away from the couch and curled up on the cold, hard floor of her dining room. She curled up as best as she could. The door opened caused a panic attack and she tried to stifle her sobs, praying that it wasn't Finn again.

"Rach?"

_Oh, god, don't let me find me_, Rachel thought wildly. She curled her body up tighter, trying to silence her breathing.

"Oh my god, Rachel, what happened?"

The wonderfully comforting smell of leather, motor oil and Old Spice spread over her like a warm blanket; the hand that touched her shoulder was gentle, the fingers rough and calloused from years of working on cars and plucking guitar strings. With one last sob, Rachel threw herself into Noah's arms, ignoring the pain for just a moment.

"Rachel, talk to me, what the fuck happened?" Noah's body was tight with anger, though his arms, secure around her, were gentle. One of his hands lifted her arm, examining her wrist. "Who fucking did this to you?"

She shook her head against him, shaking violently.

"I'm calling the fucking station," he growled. He had his phone out and was dialing before Rachel even registered what he said. He wouldn't let her protest as he barked orders at whoever was at the other end of the line. She stared at the NYPD logo on the breast of his shirt, her mind wonderfully blank.

**A/N: Before you can ask, **_**I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS STORY. Do not expect an update.**_

**Yeah, this was definitely the darkest things I've ever written IN. MY. LIFE.**


End file.
